A Nightmare In The Cul-Da-Sac Part 2
by TheDarkMaster95
Summary: Five years after the event's of the Rethink Massacre a film about is being filmed on the site. Suddenly, all the actors are turning up dead one by one. Ed, Rolf, and Steven think Edd as survived and is back. Swazon discovers Edd's body is missing from wear it was taken to. Did Edd survive? Found out in the exciting sequel!
1. Introduction

_It was a tragic experience for everyone on Rethink Ave._

 _Five years ago on this very day was the horror they would never forget._

 _Fourteen years ago on September 22, 1995 a young twelve year-old boy named Eddward Marion Penskey finally had enough of his friend Eddy Skipper Reese's abuse so he brutally stabbed him to death with a steak knife._

 _He was then sent to Peach Creek Mental Hospital where he would be kept until he was trailed as an adult at the age of 21 for the murder of Eddy Reese._

 _On the 21st his doctor Henry Joseph Jacobs was driving to the courthouse to make his sentence longer as he thought Edd was not ready to be triled yet._

 _Edd suddenly stole his car and drove to Peach Creek wanting to finish off his last target. Edmund William Horace._

 _The next day on the anniversary of his friend's murder he killed all of his former tormentors and everyone who got in his way one by one until he finally made it to Ed._

 _As he raised his axe to kill him but my son Rolf Yelkick Swazon shot him in the back with a shotgun finally bringing an end to his spree._

 _So after that, I Bernard Abraham Swazon hosted a memorial service for the victims every year on the 22nd as I could never forget the horror from long time ago._


	2. Part 1

**SEPTEMBER 22, 2009**

It was a warm autumn day and Swazon was holding a ceremony in St. Johnson Cemetery for all the victims of the Rethink Ave. Massacre five years ago.

Everyone in town was in attendance including Ed, Rolf, and Steven.

Swazon went and placed a wreath on all the victim's graves.

Ed, Rolf, Steven, and Swazon all went to the last stone belonging to Dr. Jacobs.

The stone read:

 _Beloved husband, and friend_

HENRY JOSEPH JACOBS

April 14, 1946 - September 22, 2004

Ed, Rolf, and Steven all placed flowers on the bottom of the stone and Swazon placed the final wreath on it.

Ed, Rolf, and Steven later walked home all silent until they noticed a big filming location in the cul-de-sac.

"What's going on?" Steven asked.

Someone from the crew overheard Steven's question and walked over to him.

"Well young man a movie is being made about the murders from five years ago right where it happened. It's called _Cul-De-Sac Nightmare_ "

Ed was pretty shocked and furious.

"That's so disrespectful!"

"Yes it is! It is even more awful that today is the 22 of September when it happened!" Rolf shouted.

"Look you three I'm just a camera operator if you really want to complain go talk to director John Carpenter"

"You mean the director of Hall-"

Steven almost said that with excitement until he forgot he was protesting the film.

"Shame on you" Ed said as the three walked off.

The camera operator sighed as he decided to have a smoke break. He walked into the woods next to the set and leaned against a tree. He took a cigarette and lit it with his lighter, leaving it in his mouth.

Suddenly a hand appeared from behind the tree with a large hunting knife and slit the cameraman's throat.

The camera operator looked the other way to see Edd standing next to him and blood streamed down his throat.

Finally he fell to the ground dead.

Edd slowly walked away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Part 3

Later during the night on of the actors of the movie was sleeping.

The actor's name was James Mitchell and he was portraying Rolf in the film.

When he was sleeping Edd entered through his room and turned on the lights causing James to wake up.

"Who's there?" James said.

Edd just stood in the doorway not moving or saying a word.

"Do you want my autograph or something?"

Edd did nothing.

"Okay look I see you're a big fan but this area is restricted and you're not allowed to be back here so I suggest to leave before I call security."

Edd just stood there and did nothing.

"Okay then suit yourself." James said as he got out of bed and picked up his phone.

James started dialing on his phone as Edd slowly approached him.

Edd grabbed James and pinned him to the wall.

"LET GO OF ME GET OFF!" James yelled as he punched Edd two times but to no avail.

James noticed a large pair of scissors on the shelf next to him and tried to reach for theme only for Edd to grab theme.

Edd stabbed James in the abdomen with the scissors causing James to bleed from the mouth and die.

A security guard quickly ran into the room.

"What's going on in here!" He said as he saw James corpse on the ground.

Ed suddenly emerged from behind the door and stabbed the guard in the neck with the scissors as he turned around, killing him.

Ed then later buried the bodies in the junkyard before walking off.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
